


О Моргане

by fawn_writes



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, POV Third Person, Platonic Soulmates, Unresolved, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawn_writes/pseuds/fawn_writes
Summary: Так лучше всего – когда ничего не спрашиваешь и ничего не ждешь, и тебе отвечают тем же. Но уже после ты знаешь, что где-то ходит человек, у которого шестеренки в голове крутятся в том же направлении, что и у тебя.
Relationships: Walther Dahl/Morgan Yu, Вальтер Даль/Морган Ю
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	О Моргане

Если ты запачкал руки, это значит, что со своей работой ты не справляешься.

И, хоть каждый трактовал по-своему в зависимости от обстоятельств, они верили в это оба. Аккуратность, точность, своевременность. Еще, желательно, секретность. Забавно, что такие далекие друг от друга в плане рода занятий люди руководствовались одними и теми же принципами. Ему это даже нравилось. Чем меньше общего, тем меньше болтаешь, что совсем не значит, что нельзя понять друг друга иначе.

Так лучше всего – когда ничего не спрашиваешь и ничего не ждешь, и тебе отвечают тем же. Но уже после ты знаешь, что где-то ходит человек, у которого шестеренки в голове крутятся в том же направлении, что и у тебя.

Как правило, он мало размышлял о Моргане Ю, как и обо всем, что являлось не его собачьим делом. Но уж если думал, то из всей небогатой палитры чувств неизменно выбивалась нотка уважения. Щепетильный, преданный своему делу, способный пойти на все ради достижения цели – он похож на своего отца. Это можно понять по одним только отчетам, которые попадались ему на глаза, а затем старательно были забыты.

Хотя, кажется, они даже виделись. Может, даже не раз. Трудно быть уверенным в событиях прошлого, когда живешь настоящим, а твоя память медленно превращается в кашу.

Он не против. Так лучше всего. У него все равно никого нет, кроме полчища операторов, которым плевать. Он был бы рад, если бы и ему было абсолютно все равно, только он всего лишь человек, а не машина.

Разгребать дерьмо за другими, пусть даже и называется это как-то пафосно и красиво – его профессия. Поэтому он не чувствует ничего на подлете к «Талосу-1», разве что брови иногда сдвигаются в раздражении и кривится уголок рта. Этого ему никогда не понять. Ты не справляешься со своей работой, если доводишь ее до такого состояния и пачкаешь руки. И если все, что он слышал о Моргане Ю – правда, то он, должно быть, двинулся.

Неизвестно, по какой причине, но ему противно. Что ж, среди трупов нет правых и виноватых.

У него восхитительная реакция, усиленная нейромодами, и если кто-нибудь скажет, что он способен понять, куда дернется человек прежде, чем тот подумает об этом, то не соврет. Сейчас же что-то идет не так. Он знает об этом, поскольку оба теряют оружие и пытаются пережать друг другу кислород вручную, и уже то, что до этого доходит дело, настораживает. Он не может быть слабее ученого.

Он не может быть точно уверенным в том, что чувствует – у костюма слишком плотная ткань. Не может быть уверенным в том, что помнит – память не поддается, оставляя воспоминания в полной каше.

Но в тот момент, когда глаза закатываются, и вокруг сгущается темнота, он (снова) понимает Моргана Ю.

И (позволяет себе его спасти).

Он знает его, когда глаза вновь открываются.

Во что же ты вляпался, Морган.

Я отвезу тебя домой.


End file.
